User talk:Zombiemonster779
Check out these funky images. i like'em. I love scary stuff. I'm shy. I spend my time drawing monsters and writing short horror stories. Sometimes i write books. I also wrote a cryptid handbook once for North America. Here's one of my horror stories i hope you enjoy: Zombiemonster779 (talk) 02:20, February 10, 2016 (UTC)Zombiemonster779 P.S. If you enjoyed this, please comment. If will post more stories if anyone wishes Sundown There was Nolan, Sal, Martin and Louis. They were excited. You see, these four were daredevils. They work as ghost hunters. They each love their hobby, or should I say job. Today they were sitting in their office at the ghost hunting headquarters, pacing nervously. Their next mission was coming up soon. All they knew is that they would stay at the haunted place and would HAVE to return at sundown. They learned that from Louis eavesdropping on Jacob, their boss, but Louis got caught before he could hear were they were going. Nolan was sitting at his desk, tapping his fingers. Sal was sitting at his desk, tapping his feet. Martin was pacing nervously, and Louis was pretending to read Artemis Fowl, but he wasn’t interested. When Jacob arrived outside their office, they all nearly exploded and threw open the door for him. “Greetings, fellow ghost hunters. For today is the day you four will visit. . .the town of Chernobyl!” Jacob cried happily. “Yes!” Sal cried, jumping up and down enthusiastically. “This place is claimed to be haunted by a ghost of the victim of the Chernobyl radiation explosion. The ghost is angry and will murder anyone who dares enter the abandoned town and disturb his slumber.” Jacob explained. “Woo-hoo!” Martin hollered. “Here take this,” Jacob handed me a funky device. “It’s a geiger counter. It detects radiation. It beeps. Your task is you go there, see if you find anything, and head back before sundown. You MUST, I repeat, must return before sundown. That’s the limit.” “Sure. Whatever. Let’s go already!” Nolan cried, obviously unable to wait. “The car’s waiting for you in the parking lot.” Jacob said as he started to pick up a ringing phone. The four burst out of the building and saw the white pickup truck parked in front. Nolan and Sal hopped in front, and Martin and Louis in the back. As they drove, Nolan started talking to Sal while Martin pretended to play a guitar and sign an autograph while Louis watched. “Have you heard of the famous Ferris wheel?” Nolan asked Sal. Sal looked puzzled. “I’ve never heard of a Ferris wheel.” “Seriously? There was an amusement park in Chernobyl, only with bumper cars and a Ferris wheel.” “Nope. I’ve never heard of any lame Ferris wheel. It doesn’t exist.” “Yes it does! Did you even do any research before we came here? Huh?” “What?” “What do you mean ‘what’!” “You know anyone can edit the Internet and submit whatever they want?” This little chat between Nolan and Sal soon became a shrill argument. The car bumped along a road through a forest, when Nolan stopped the car. “Alright everyone, put on your hazmat suits. The radiation starts from here.” Nolan ordered. Everyone scrambled into their hazmat suits. “The geiger counter detects the radiation. It will beep loudly or quietly.” Nolan added. As Martin finished putting the hazmat suit on, they all started walking through the forest. Nolan and Sal started their argument back up again. The leaves rustled in the wind. Tall grass blew around. It was pretty chilly. Suddenly giant, tall buildings appeared. Dotted along the area, tall grass growing around them. The building were falling apart, and the wind whistled through these tall, hollow structures. The streets were empty with tall grass sprouting from the cement. A broken down car lay decomposing on the streets. Everyone gawked at this amazing sight. “Alright, cupcakes! No time for staring! We’re moving!” Nolan yelled. Everyone set off towards the buildings, unaware of an watcher hiding in the bushes. As they entered the town, Sal stared around at the buildings. He turned to Nolan. “There’s no Ferris wheel here.” “Oh, you bet your boots there is,” Nolan cried “We just have to find it.” Sal crossed his arms in front of his chest. He was stubborn. “Oh, forget it. I suggest we split up, so we can cover more ground. I’ll go with Lois and Sal will go with Martin.” Nolan decided. “Me and Louis will go right, you two go left.” Nolan said firmly. Nolan and Louis then set off right, and the other two went left. Nolan and Louis started walking left. Nolan had just gotten out a camera and was filming the buildings and trees. “I wonder when we’ll get to the hot spot.” Louis said, looking up at the buildings. “Yeah.” Nolan agreed. A loud beeping startled Nolan. It was the geiger counter. Apparently it was beeping really loud, and they weren’t at the hot spot yet. “What the-” Louis started. “But were not at the hot spot yet. The radiation shouldn’t be this high!” Nolan cried. He picked up his walkie-talkie and called Martin. “Yeah?” Martin said into the walkie-talkie. “Martin it’s me, Nolan,” Nolan said “Where’s the hot spot again?” Martin groaned loudly. “It’s in the Chernobyl nuclear power plant. Remember? You’re always forgetting things.” Martin teased. “Shut up!” Nolan cried and hung up. “Let’s just keep walking,” He said to Louis “The geiger counter might be acting up.” “Why don’t we take some samples in one of the buildings?” Louis suggested. “Sure!” Nolan agreed with his plan. They began walking down a pathway lined with trees. The geiger counter had stopped beeping. Eventually they came to a good building. “Let’s check this place out!” Louis said enthusiastically, stepping ahead of Nolan. They walked inside. The room inside was dark, and the was some grass sprouting from the floorboards. Some kind of desk was in the corner. “Okay, Louis-” Nolan started, but was interrupted by a long crash that came booming down the hall. “What was that?” Nolan said, looking down the hall. “Eh, probably the wind. Let’s get out of here and take samples somewhere else.” Louis said, staring warily down the hall. Uneasy, the both walked out of the building and went to find another one. “This place is creepier than I expected.” Louis said, glancing up at the buildings. “What?” Nolan said incredulously “I think it’s kinda cool. Why else would I be filming this?” Louis said nothing. As the pair came to a stop in front of another building. Louis shuddered. “I have a bad feeling about this.” Louis dejectedly. “Well, uh, you know what? Doesn’t matter. You’ll be happy when we get samples.” Nolan said, trying to cheer him up. Louis was afraid of everything. Wooden dummies. Creepy puppets. Scary Halloween masks. Airplanes. Doctors. Dogs. Ladders. Elevators. Heights. Spiders. Snakes. Bugs. Toilets. Waves. There must be a thousand more. They walked (Nolan was walking, Louis was trudging) into the building. “Let’s go to a floor.” Nolan suggested. Louis cautiously followed him. They ended up at the twelfth floor. There was a long hallway filled with doors. The golden rays of sunlight shot through the windows. “Go in one of the rooms and try and find a sample.” Nolan ordered Louis. Louis obediently walked into one of the rooms. “I’m gonna get a shot of this.” Nolan called, pointing the camera at the window. “Whoa! Dude! This is awesome! I’m getting lots of great samples here!” Louis called from a room. “Awesome. But hurry up. It’s getting close to sundown. We’ll find Sal and Martin and get out of this creepshow of a town.” Nolan called. “Yeah, I’ll be done in a jiffy.” Louis replied. Nolan laid the camera on the window ledge. He began searching for samples of radiation as well, when Martin called in on his walkie-talkie. “Yeah, what is it Mart?” Nolan asked. “Me and Sal are gonna wrap things up. It’s getting close to sundown. Meet us by the big fountain by the big building with the billboard.” Martin said and hung up. Nolan looked out the window and saw the building with the billboard in the distance. “Alright Louis, we gotta go.” Nolan called. No answer. “Louis?” No reply. “Dude, no time for games. We gotta go.” The only answer was the wind whistling through the cracks in the building. Five minutes later, Nolan, Sal, and Martin were all in the twelfth floor. The camera was still recording, sitting on a three-legged desk. “How did you just lose him?” Martin asked. “I-I I dunno. We were just talking, and he disappeared.” Nolan weakly answered. “Well, he couldn’t have gone far.” Sal reassured Nolan. Martin suddenly glanced over at the camera. “Is that thing recording our whole conversation?” Martin asked. “Yeah, of course.” Nolan answered, looking at it to. “Well turn it off! We don’t want anyone getting into this!” Martin yelled. “It’s fine.” Nolan told him. “I said, just turn the damn thing off!” Martin said through gritted teeth. “Fine. Whatever.” Nolan picked up the camera and deleted the video. “Okay, now that we can talk in peace-” Martin started. “Guys, listen. If Louis went anywhere, he probably went back to the car. You know him, afraid of everything. Doctors, waves, dogs, toilets, dust. . .” Sal listed. “Okay, well let’s head back to the car. That’s gotta be where he went.” Nolan said. Soon, they were heading back to the car. Everyone was bummed. “I can’t believe Louis just took off like that. When we get back to the car I’m gonna give him a strong lecture.” Martin said angrily. “Yeah, it is a bummer he just ran,” Sal agreed “But he’s just afraid. He probably can’t help it. Remember the time we went to that carnival or fair or something?” He asked. They nodded. “Well, he ran screaming his head off because a clown was taking our tickets. Then he wouldn’t get cotton candy or popcorn because clowns were handing them out. He wouldn’t even go for a root beer float! Then he ran out of the tent screaming cause during the show the was a wooden dummy who he claimed looked like “Slappy” from Goosebumps!” Sal continued. A soft breeze blew through the air. A rabbit scampered into a bush. Well, a six-legged rabbit. Nolan cringed. These mutated animals were freaking him out. As they were walking back, they came across the Chernobyl power plant, a dried out skeleton in the middle of a patch of dead grass. Martin scratched his head, and looked at the map. “Th-this doesn’t make any sense,” He said, looking up at the power plant and back at the map “The hot spot isn’t in the direction towards the car!” “You mean were lost?!” Sal cried. “Yes! Uh, no. I just can’t find out where the car is, the exit.” Martin answered, scratching his head again. “Well, since it’s the hot spot, why don’t we take a peek inside?” Nolan suggested, trying to calm them down. “You dim-witted Neanderthal moron! Why would we do that!? Louis is waiting at the car for us! We can’t just leave him there!” Martin argued. “Dude, chill. It’s fine. Chernobyl, it’s half the whole reason we came here!” Nolan cried. “Nolan, calm down. We can come back tomorrow. And if Louis doesn’t want to come tomorrow, that’s his problem.” Martin said stubbornly. Sal joined in on the fight, voting for Nolan. “Come on, Mar,” Sal whined. “It’ll be fun. Just five seconds.” Martin sighed. “Fine.” He decided. Nolan and Sal cheered, and jumped for joy. Martin rolled his eyes. Five minutes later, they were at the top floor and Nolan was filming everything. Sal was getting samples. Martin was sitting stubbornly on the mucky ground. “Everyone quiet. I’m gonna get a shot of this.” Nolan said, sticking the camera out the window. When he looked over he saw another building. Then he paused. The was a figure sticking it’s head out the window of the building. When Nolan zoomed in on his camera, he gasped. “Oh my God! Is that Louis!” Nolan cried. Sal and Martin rushed over right away. Sure enough, it was a figure in a hazmat suit. “It’s Louis! What the heck is he doing?” Sal exclaimed. Soon they were racing towards the building, screaming. The figure continued to gaze at them. “Louis!” Martin screamed “Stay right there!” “Do not move!” Sal cried. “We’re coming to get you!” Nolan screamed. “Do not move!” Sal repeated. They raced inside and raced to the floor Louis was on. But when they got there, they gasped. Louis was nowhere in sight. All there was was a long, black hall. Nolan looked out the window. “Dammit. It’s sundown, we gotta find Louis and get outta here.” Nolan told them. “If you ask me we should just leave. Louis will probably follow us. He wouldn’t last a second by himself in these “wretched ruins”.” Sal declared. “No way! We gotta find Louis. We can come back to do more exploring tomorrow.” Nolan argued. “Let’s just find Louis!” Martin said, grabbing Sal by the hazmat suit because he was starting to look murderous. The trio turned the corner, and suddenly everything was pitch black. “Whoa! What happened!” Nolan heard Sal’s voice but couldn’t see him. In fact, he couldn’t even feel for a wall!” “Sal!” Nolan heard Martin’s voice. “Light up those sparklers.” Then there was a strange fizzing sound, and suddenly Sal appeared, a sparkler in his hand. Martin was next to Nolan. “We gotta hurry and find the exit before the sparkler burns out.” Martin said. “Oh no, it’s fine. I got a bunch of spares. If anything happens I-” Sal screamed as he suddenly fell through the floor, plunging into the darkness. The room went pitch black. Everyone was screaming. “Sal! Sal!” Nolan screamed frantically. “Oh God! No! No no! NO! Help! Please. . .” They heard Sal’s voice, but it was far away, as if someone was dragging him away. Before Nolan or Martin knew what they were doing, they were running blinded through the inky blackness. Once or twice Nolan had bumped into something, but he didn’t care. “You got any sparklers!?” Martin asked as they ran. “Sal has them!” Nolan replied. Suddenly they smacked into something. As their eyes adjusted, they realized it was a door. “A door! Thank goodness!” Nolan cried. They flew open the door and stumbled out onto a street, a soft breeze blowing, fluttering the tall grass and trees. When the two caught their breath, Martin started: “I think someone is messing with us.” Martin declared. “What, why do you think that?” Nolan demanded. “Well, this has all got to be a joke. Seriously.” Martin said. “That’s it, enough mumbo jumbo. I’m calling Jacob to come pick us up and get us out of this creepshow. I have no idea where Sal or Louis area.” Nolan said, picking up his cell phone. He dialed Jacob’s number and waited. He could hear it ringing on the other side. “Hi, you’ve reached the Greenstreet family, please leave a message. . .” Voicemail. Nolan cried out angrily and heaved the phone at the ground. It smacked hard on the pavement, and the batteries popped out and rolled into a bush. “Whoa whoa whoa. Calm down. Obviously it’s clear what we need to do.” Martin, said and picked up his walkie-talkie and tried to call Sal. But it said there wasn’t a signal. “This doesn’t make any sense-” Martin was interrupted by loud screaming from one of the buildings. Louis’s screaming! “Oh God no--please--No no! NO!” Louis’s voice screamed. Nolan and Sal took off running towards the building. Screaming Louis’s name. They burst into the doors and stopped. “Where is he?” Martin panted. “I think you’re right. Somebody playing a joke, a trick. But it’s not funny. It’s scary.” Nolan said, his hands on his knees. Suddenly a deformed blur flew through the floor. Nolan didn’t have time to see what it was. “Martin--Run!” He screamed, and bolted out the door. Nolan didn’t stop running until he came to a fountain. He looked up. The building with the billboard. Nolan didn’t realize that Martin was nowhere in sight. The thing had claimed another victim, and Nolan’s next in line. But where was Martin; Sal, Louis? They all vanished without trace. Nolan also realized he hadn’t noticed that it was nighttime. The sun had already set. Nolan sat down. No! No no! I’m going to die! The radiation will get in my suit and I’ll die! Nolan looked down, and noticed something peculiar. Some pieces of rubble on the street-were floating. What the- Nolan thought. He rubbed his eyes. Surely he was imagining things. No. The rubble, a broken down car, some random chair, were all floating. Nolan then realized he was floating too. Then a figure appeared. A ghost girl. A mischievous looking ghost girl, in a white dress. No time to run, no time to scream. Nolan tried to run, but he was kept in place. He began kicking and thrashing, but nothing would work. Nolan cried out as huge claws sprouted from her hands, and she threw the life out of him. Nolan hit the ground, saw the ghost floating triumphantly away, and as he turned his head over, and the last thing he saw before he died was a Ferris wheel, towering into the sky in the distance. Categories Please stop adding incorrect categories, as The Mongolian Death Worm is not a plant, and The Zombie Chicken was not from a movie. Paleopikachu1212 (talk) 13:13, February 10, 2016 (UTC)